


Harry Potter OneShots

by lupinseclipse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, Family, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Ghosts, Golden Trio, Golden Trio Era, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hogwarts ghosts - Freeform, Jegulus, Lesbian, Love, M/M, Marauders, Next Gen Era, Remadora, SUPRISE ADOPTION, Scorbus, Slytherin, common room, dorlene, friendships, harry potter fanfic, jily, lotta love, marauder era, mlm, mlw - Freeform, oneshots, real dating, wlw, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinseclipse/pseuds/lupinseclipse
Summary: A ton of OneShots that I wanted to write coz I get amazing prompts. Kudos and Comments are appreciated and please leave me a prompt that you want me to write! (All Harry Potter related.)DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to JKR, I am just borrowing them :)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter (Friendship), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, The Marauders & Fred Weasley (Friendship)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	1. This Isn't Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has lost his lover, and when he finds him, he is determined to show Regulus that their relationship is normal. Very normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @/regulus.a.potter on instagram. I hope you liked it!

*****TRIGGER WARNING*** Internalised homophobia**

James was searching for someone. A very important someone. He looked everywhere; In the owlery, in the library, in the dungeons, but he couldn’t find that someone. It was frustrating and annoying, for he really needed to see that person. Where were they? Where the hell was Regulus Black?

James was about to give up. It was getting late and was nearly curfew. If Filch caught him out after curfew, Merlin knows what punishment he would get, He already had several detentions  and he didn’t need another. 

He was just rounding the corner to the moving staircases when he  heard muffled sounds of someone crying. His curiosity drove him to investigate who it was. And, his kind Gryffindor heart wanted to comfort whoever was crying , not that he would admit it.  He followed the sound and came to an empty classroom. Hesitating for a moment, he pushed open the door a crack and gasped quietly when he saw who was crying.

Regulus Black. 

James didn’t he sitate to run into the room and wrap his arms around the younger Black brother. Regulus let out a yelp of surprise, but  when he realised it was James, he melted back into James’s embrace, sobbing into James’s shirt. 

“Alright  there Baby Black,” James whispered, pressing a kiss to Regulus’s neat black hair, using his nickname for the boy on purpose to try and calm him down a little, “Just let it all out.”

He held Regulus , letting him cry until he had cried himself dry and just lent into James, sniffing.

“Want to talk?”

“James I-” Regulus hesitated, “We can’t... I can’t... We shouldn’t... Salazar... I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no. It’s okay. Just take your time. No rush.”

“But curfew. Filch’ll-”

“Hush. He won’t catch us. I have a secret in my bag,” James grinned mischievously, tapping his bag in which his invisibility cloak was s tored. Regulus shot him a sideways glance but didn’t pull away. James smiled and quickly cast locking and silencing charms on the door, hugging Regulus  closer to him.

“C’mon. You’ll feel better if you talk.”

“I... I don’t know where to start,” Regulus bit his lip.

“How’s about you start at the beginning?” James joked, earning himself a small smile from the smaller boy. He beamed down at Regulus and kissed his head again.

“This isn’t normal,” Regulus said, his voice barely audible.

“Wha-” James was confused, “Of course it is! People cry. It’s perfectly normal.”

“No, James,” Regulus backed away slightly, James’s arm still around his shoulders , and looked up into James’s eyes, “I mean  _ this  _ isn’t normal,” He said,  gesturing between the two of them.

James’s eyes widened, “It’s very normal Reg. Same sex couples are  _ very  _ normal.”

“No, they’re not. It’s a boy and a girl. That’s normal. That’s what every normal couple is. Anything else is  _ not  _ normal. We aren’t normal . Me loving you isn’t normal.”

“You love me?” James said, a small smile on his face.

“Of course, I love you,  you git! But I don’t get how ‘coz it’s not normal!” Regulus had tears trailing down his cheeks again. 

James lent forward and kissed Regulus’s cheeks, pulling him back into his embrace, holding him while he cried again.

“Reg, listen,” James lent back a little and rested his forehead against Regulus’s, cupping Regulus’s face, “This is normal. Being gay is normal. Loving me is normal. Look. I do n’t know what your parents have told you or all your pureblood values since my parents aren’t like that,  but same sex couples are  _ normal _ . Look at Remus and Sirius. Marlene and Dorcas. Dumbledore is gay and I swear McGonagall is a lesbian. Or bisexual. Whichever, but she cannot be straight. Look at  _ us _ , Reggie. There are so, so many people  who are a part of the LGBTQ community. Please don’t think you are abnormal or weird. You are just extra special, and you are you. Don’t  be scared of who you are . Just let yourself be. Be happy, be gay and be you,” James paused to kiss Regulus’s forehead, his nose then his lips.

“Reg... You are incredible, beautiful, amazing... I can’t believe I ended up with someone as awesome as you. This is normal, okay? Please Reggie. Don’t hate yourself because you are in a relationship with a boy. I love you so, so much, alright? And this. Is. Normal. Believe it is. You are incredible and I am so proud to be your boyfriend,” James wa s stopped as Regulus’s lips crashed into his and Regulus flung his arms around James’s neck. The Gryffindor was t aken aback but quickly responded to the kiss and pulled Regulus onto his lap, securing his arms around Regulus’s waist.

The kiss was soft and caring as each boy wanted to show their love for the other  in a way that wasn’t  heated, or lust driven. It was pure love and nothing else.

When the separated, Regulus lent his  forehead against James’s and stared into James’s eyes.

“So,” He whispered, “It’s okay?”

“It’s more than okay. We may be a bit different to other couples, but it is normal,” James smiled and pressed another chaste kiss to Regulus’s lips. 

“Okay,” Regulus said, a small smile engraved onto his face. James thought his heart was going to burst with love for the Slytherin in his arms. Who knew James Potter could love a Slytherin on the way he  loved  Regulus? He lifted a hand from Regulus’s waist to cup his cheek, brushing away the  last few tears falling from Regulus’s eyes. 

“C’mon Baby Black,” He said, standing up, “Let’s go before we are at real risk from being caught by Filch.”

“Okay. What’s this secret you have in your back,” Regulus asked. James grinned and pulled out his invisibility cloak, causing Regulus to gasp.

“It was my dad's. He gave it to me at the beginning of third year,” James said, wrapping the cloak around the two of them.

“Wow,” Regulus reached out and grabbed James’s hand. The two boys crept hand in hand out of the classroom and along the corridors towar ds the dungeons. When they reached the entrance to Slytherin, Regulus turned to James and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you,” He whispered into James’s ear, kissing his lips softly.

“I love you so much Reg, okay?” James whispered back. 

Regulus smiled, the stepped out from under the cloak and through the portrait, disappearing into Slytherin. James stood alone outside for a few moments, smiling, before he turned on his heal and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower. When he collapsed into bed that night, he instantly fell asleep , dreaming of his gorgeous Regulus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Was my first Jegulus fic so I hope it was alright, haha.  
> If you want to read more os=f my stuff, check out @/nye.h.lupin on instagram (social media aus) and @/nyelupin on wattpad.  
> Love you all!  
> -Charlie


	2. You Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily loves James... Oh Merlin. Lily. Loves. James. What?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @/marauders_h.p on instagram. Hope you like it! :)

Lily noticed that James had changed. He no longer irritated her all day and he didn’t try to ask her out whenever he saw her. In fact, he was respectful towards her. He smiled at her when their eyes met, he didn’t annoy her anymore and he was extra careful around her. She liked this new mature James, but she found she missed the old fun-loving James. Not much, but a little. She missed his laugh echoing down the corridor after he had tried to ask her out, she missed his goofy grin when he and Sirius were planning a new prank. 

It was weird... The Marauders were still the closest of friends and they were almost always together, grinning and laughing, but they never did big pranks anymore. Okay... So sometimes they did small, stupid pranks and jokes, but never anything massive or over the top. It was as if they had all grown up over the summer and now they were in sixth year they had matured a lot. 

Lily also noticed that James was looking hot. He had obviously been working out over the summer holidays due to the size of his biceps and she bet he had a six pack... What? Hm? Moving on! But he did look gorgeous. She found herself staring at him whenever she had the chance: in the common room, in the Great Hall, she even watched him in his Quidditch matches, for that was when she thought he looked his best. She mainly stared at his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel colour and she could get lost in them for hours. But recently, she had been staring more at his lips. His plump, captivating lips. She wondered what they would feel like against her own. Would they be soft and gentle, or would they be chapped and rough? Either way, Lily wanted to feel them. Preferably with her own lips. 

Oh Merlin. She knew... She realised. She... She... She loved him. She really loved him. Lily Evans loved James Potter. 

~~ 

“Lily. Lily. Oi. Evans. Lilyyyyy.” 

It was lunch break and Lily, Marlene and Alice were in the common room catching up on some of their homework. However, Lily could not stop staring at James. She looked away from James’s kissable lips to see her friends grinning at her. 

“What,” She asked, pretending to be focused on her charms essay. 

“You’re staring at Potter again,” Marlene said. 

“Don’t even try and deny it Lils,” Alice said before Lily could respond, “You _were_ staring at him.” 

Lily eyed her friends and sighed, “Okay fine. I was staring at him.” 

“Aw. Cute. You gunna talk to him?” Marlene said. 

“I- What? No! Marls! Just ‘coz I’m staring at him does not mean I like him,” Lily said defiantly, causing both the other girls to smirk. 

“We never said you liked him,” Alice pointed out. 

“Thank you for confirming that you do,” Marlene grinned at Lily, who was blushing like anything. 

“HEY! Potter!” Alice called across the room, “Lily wants to talk to you!” 

James looked curiously at Lily, but he got up anyway. 

“No! Alice! Why did you do that! I hate you why did you- Oh... Hey Potter,” Lily tried to play it cool while James was with them and she shot Alice a killer glare. 

“Hey Evans, McKinnon, Prewett. You alright?” James said. 

“Yup. We’re perfect. Or Lily is at least. You?” Marlene said, grinning up at him. 

“I’m good. Bit stuck on the potions essay though. Any of you done it? I could really use some help,” James rubbed the back of his neck and smiled. 

Lily saw her chance to talk to James and tell him that she liked – sorry – loved him, but she was too nervous to offer her help and talk. 

“Oh. Lily finished it _ages_ ago. I bet she will help you,” Alice smiled innocently at James and smirked at Lily, who scowled back. 

“If that’s okay with you Evans,” James turned to her. 

“I- Yeah sure,” Lily stuttered, “Let me just grab it,” She dug around in her bag for her essay, sending her friends another death glare as she followed James back to where he was sat at a solitary table by the big window in the corner of the common room. 

She and James spent the next half an hour working on the potions essay and to Lily’s surprise, James did not flirt with her once. He just put all his focus into the essay and at the end of it, came out with an almost perfect piece of potions homework. 

“Nice James! That’s really good,” Lily said, smiling at James. 

“Pht. I owe you one. Thanks so much. That was a massive help,” James grinned back and started to pack up his things, “So, what did you want to talk to me about?” 

“Hm?” Lily hummed, confused. 

“Earlier. Prewett called me over ‘coz you wanted to talk to me.” 

Lily scowled, “I didn’t want to talk to you. She caught me staring and decided to be a git and call you.” 

James raised an eyebrow, “You were staring?” 

“Oh, did I say that out loud?” Lily blushed deeply and James laughed. 

“Sure did. Why, pray tell, were you staring at me?” He grinned. 

“Well... I...” Lily was stuck and she knew it, “You see...” 

“Well I never!” James exclaimed, “Lily Evans, lost for words! I thought this was impossible.” 

“Shut up!” Lily hit him repeatedly with her potions textbook but that just made him laugh harder. 

“Merlin Lils,” He gasped, “Stop hitting me! We’re attracting attention.” 

Sure enough, almost everyone in the common room was staring at them. Lily stopped hitting him and instead, she stood up, grabbed his hand and stalked out of the Gryffindor tower, dragging a confused James yet grinning behind her. She pulled him through the school until they reached the Wooden Bridge and Lily sat down on the wall, dangling her legs over the edge of the wall. She was perfectly safe due to the countless protection charms all around the school, but she was still a bit nervous. She had never been one for heights. 

“And why are we out here?” James asked, smiling. 

“Coz I don’t want everyone to hear why I was staring at you,” Lily huffed. James eyed her but sat next to her on the wall anyway. Lily had to pluck up every ounce of Gryffindor courage she had to tell James this, and it wasn’t going to be easy. 

“Are you ok-” 

“I was staring at you ‘coz I find you attractive. You’re fit, gorgeous and bloody beautiful. Your eyes are incredible, and I could get lost in them for hours. Yes, that was hella cheesy but right now I don’t care. And your lips look so inviting. I know it’s weird. Also, you seem to have grown up over the summer. You don’t mess around or annoy me anymore and when we did that essay, you didn’t flirt with me once. Honestly, I love the new you but I kind of miss the old you just a little. You know... The you that would laugh loudly and plan pranks with Black and Pettigrew and Remus and would be cute and mischievous. I do love the new you... But I wish you would laugh more... You have such a nice laugh...” Lily trailed off and refused to meet James’s gaze, too afraid for what expression she would see on his face. 

“You... You love me?” James sounded shocked. 

“I... Yeah,” Lily covered her face with her hands to try and hide her blush, but James chuckled and bought her hands down, one of his hands holding both of hers, the other cupping her face, making her look him in the eye. 

“Lily-” 

“I’m sorry. I just can’t help it. I love you. I love your stupid smile, your sparkling eyes, your funny laugh. You’re just perfect. And I can’t help it. Even this new you is just... ARGH! Bloody perfect and I-” Lily was cut off as James captured her lips in a soft, tender kiss. Lily’s breath hitched as she fell into the kiss and she closed her eyes. James let her hands go and his other hand came up to cup her face. She rested her hands on his hips and kissed back just as gently. 

It was amazing. So caring and loving. James’s lips were just as soft as Lily imagined, and she loved the feel of them moving against her own. It was just heaven. 

As they separated slowly, Lily let her hands come up to James’s neck and lent her forehead against his, looking deep into his eyes. 

“That was incredible,” She whispered, making James chuckle slightly. 

“Sure was,” He said, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, “I love you Lils.” 

“I love you too. Though Merlin knows how.” 

James threw his head back and laughed heartily. 

“You said it yourself,” He said, “I’m just perfect!” 

Lily laughed as well and swatted his shoulder. 

“Shut up you arse,” She said, good naturedly. 

James grinned back at her, “We okay?” 

Lily looked into James’s eyes again, noting the way in which they now had a new sparkle of joy in them. One that would hopefully never fade. She really did love the man sat in front of her, looking at her as if she was the most important person in his world. She smiled and straightened his glasses. 

“Yeah. Yeah we are.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee yee yee. Here is the next chapter! Went with a bit of Jily stuff coz why not? We stan Jily. It's honestly amazing. But which is better? Jegulus... Or Jily? Please do tell me what you think is better :)  
> Kudos aand comments are really appriciated! :)))


	3. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war was over... Wasn't it? 
> 
> I'm bad at summaries... It's good... I hope hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for @/sireninsane on instagram. it's not following exactly your prompt but this was how i interpreted it. hope you like it!! :)

*****TRIGGER WARNING*** Mentions of self-harm, nothing graphic**

The war was over, right? Voldemort was dead, Hogwarts had been rebuilt, the Death Eaters were in Azkaban. The war was over, wasn’t it? 

Not for Harry, who woke screaming every night with nightmares, who couldn’t go half an hour without having a PTSD episode or being overwhelmed by memories, who barely ate without feeling like he didn’t deserve it. 

Not for Draco, who couldn’t leave the house without being harassed, who wrapped his left forearm in bandages to cover the scars and the Mark, who had to hide away to stop the wizarding world from sending him howlers. 

Neither of them thought that they would go back to Hogwarts for their Eighth Year, but after much persisting from their friends, they relented and went back. It was hard. 

Draco went up on the train with Blaise, Pansy and Theo, each protecting the others. They had a carriage to themselves and everyone avoided them like Dragon Pox. Although some did throw a few hexes and scream insults. They arrived at Hogwarts and sat right at the end of the Eighth-Year table, leaving a few seats between themselves and the rest of the Eighth Year. 

Harry point blank refused to travel on the Hogwarts Express. Instead, he flooed straight into McGonagall’s office and hugged her tightly, leaving his bags for the House Elves to take to his new dorm while he hid away in the library until McGonagall came to find him for the start of year feast and the Sorting, which he did not want to attend. 

Ron and Hermione surrounded him protectively when he entered the Great Hall and directed him to the centre of the table. He made brief eye contact with Draco and the two nodded at each other discretely, sharing a secret smile before Harry was pulled down by Seamus and was forced to break their eye contact. Neither spoke at all throughout the Sorting or the meal, staying silent while the other houses sheered the new firsties and chattered about the new school year. Harry let his friend’s conversations wash over him while he wallowed in his thoughts and Draco looked over at Harry occasionally, trying to sort out his feelings. 

About fifteen minutes before the end of the feast, Harry stood abruptly and ran out of the Hall, tears dripping down his face. Draco debated with himself for a whole thirty seconds before he stood up and ran out after Harry, ignoring the entire Eighth Year staring after him. 

He could feel their eyes burning into the back of his neck, following him as he left the Hall. That feeling... He hated that feeling. The feeling of being watched. Like his father used to do... Watch him constantly. Or the Dark Lord. Their eyes boring into his head, making his hair stand on end. He shook off that feeling, refusing to let his fear overtake him as he searched for Harry... He needed to find Harry. Where would he be? 

The library? No. Harry wasn’t likely to be there. The Quidditch Pitch? No. It was too cold and wet for flying, although Draco wouldn’t have put it past Harry to be out flying, so he looked out of a window that overlooked the Pitch. No Harry. Maybe the common room? Definitely not. That would become too crowded and they hadn’t been assigned rooms yet. So where would Harry be? 

The Tower. 

Of course! Draco used to go up to the Tower when he was upset, so maybe Harry was up there? It was worth checking. 

Draco turned on his heal and ran to the Astronomy Tower, narrowly avoiding running into Mrs. Norris, bloody cat. He arrived at the Tower panting, struggling for breath. When he straightened up, he put one hand on the ladder and was about to climb up when he heard it. The sound of a knife against stone. 

His heart stopped and he practically flew up the ladder in his haste to get to Harry. As he got up the ladder, he saw Harry stood leaning over the railings, sharpening a knife on the wall next to him. 

“Hey,” Draco said, not daring to approach. Harry turned at the sound of a voice and his eyes met Draco’s. 

“Hi,” He croaked out, “What are you doing here?” 

“Looking for you. ‘M worried about you. You ran out of the Great Hall in tears,” Draco said, walking slowly up to Harry. 

“Oh,” Harry said, before he turned his back to Draco and kept sharpening his knife. Draco watched Harry carefully as he lent his arms on the railings, wincing as he put a bit too much weight on his left arm. The sound of sharpening stopped and Draco turned to see Harry looking down at his left forearm. 

“Draco... Did you...” Harry was shy as he placed his hand on Draco’s arm and Draco winced again, confirming Harry’s theory, “When?” 

“This morning, once I had packed the last of my things,” Draco whispered, “I’m sorry-” 

“Everyone makes mistakes,” Harry said, stroking Draco’s arm gently, “Don’t be sorry.” 

Draco nodded, “Pass the knife?” He held out his hand for the knife and Harry, after giving him a look of alarm, hesitantly passed the knife over, not taking his eyes off Draco. The Slytherin weighed the knife in his hands, then he lent back and threw it over the edge of the Tower. 

“Blast it,” He said to Harry, who pulled out his wand and blasted the knife into oblivion. The two boys watched the nights sky, even after the knife had been fired away. 

“Thank you,” Harry said after a moment, breaking the silence, “I wouldn’t have done that if you weren’t here...” 

“Remember what we promised?” Draco said, turning to look at Harry, “Do you remember what we promised that night?” 

“I... I do,” Harry whispered as Draco took his hands and smiled. 

“Tell me what that promise was,” Draco said. 

“We... Together,” Harry said, smiling slightly, “We could cry, scream, shout and heal together.” 

“Yup. Together. We aren’t allowed to give up on each other or ourselves. We do it together,” Draco gently pulled Harry into him and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist as Harry buried his face in Draco’s chest and hugged him tightly. Draco stroked Harry’s hair and kissed the top of his head lightly, making Harry chuckle. 

“Thank you,” The Gryffindor said again, his voice muffled as he spoke into Draco’s chest. 

“Anytime. Together, remember?” 

“Together.” 


	4. Never Trust a Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloody stupid Malfoy needs a date. Why did Harry agree to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @/theloudgryffindor on instagram. I hope you like it!

“Potter!”

Harry turned around when he heard the shout and he saw  Draco Malfoy running (do Malfoys run?) towards him, a scowl on his face. He sighed. He did not need Malfoy tormenting him right now.

“Potter, wait!”

“What, Malfoy?” Harry  asked tiredly, stopping to wait for the Slytherin by leaning  against the nearest wall.

“Look,” Malfoy said, “I need a date this weekend. No-one else will go so can you pretend to be my boyfriend?”

“Me?”

“No. Weasley. Yes, of course you. Please?”

“Bloody...” Harry sighed, he couldn’t deal with this, but he didn’t want an argument, “Sure.”

Malfoy nodded, “Entrance Hall, eleven o’clock, Saturday. I’ll se e you  then.”

Harry watched as Malfoy turned and stalked off back to the  dungeons . He had a date... With Malfoy... Purely fake... But sti ll a date... Why in Merlin’s name had he agreed to that? It was probably due  tp the fact that he had a massive crush on Malfoy. It was  ridiculous . He, Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, had a crush on Draco Malfoy, Ex-Death-Eater.  Oh Merlin what was he doin g?

~~

“Tell me you aren’t bringing that?”

Harry looked up from his book to see Malfoy  leaning on the wall next to him. He frowned and pocketed his book.

“Why can’t I? I have no idea what we are doing or who we are meeting and I might be bored out of my mind.”

Malfoy sighed and pulled Harry up, linking their arms together as they started walking out of Hogwart s and towards Hogsmeade. 

“Whatever. We are meeting Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Daphne-”

“I will be bored-”

“Shut up. We’re having lunch with them.”

“So why do I need to come?”

“Because Pansy and Blaise are dating and Theo and Daphne are dating and I don’t want to fifth wheel. Also, they said I couldn’t co me if I didn’t have my own date.”

“Oh,” Harry said, not knowing what else to say. This was weird enough. It didn’t need to get any weirder.

“You will also have to call me Draco and I will call you Harry. Only makes sense if we are dating.”

And it just got weirder.

“Right. O-okay then Mal-Draco.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes, “Come on.”

The two boys walked through the streets of Hogsmeade, arms linked, until they got to the Three Broomsticks, where they could see the other Slytherins waiting for them. Parkinson looked up from her drink and saw Harry  and Malfoy. She smirked and waved them over.

“Draco! Potter! Over here.”

“Alright Pansy,” Malfoy grinned, dragging Harry over to their table. They sat down at the table in between Parkinson and Nott. Malfoy said hi to everyone and started chatting while Harry  pulled out his book to read. He nodded hello at everyone, but otherwise he stayed silent, letting the conversations wash over him as he read. That was, until Greengrass spoke up.

“So, Potter. How did you and Draco start dating?” She asked, leaning her elbows on the table. Harry had to think fast here.

“I...  Er ... A couple of weeks ago? He...  Er , he asked me after Gryffindor... Won that, um, Quidditch match against  Ravenclaw...” Harry trailed off and looked up at Malfoy, who was smiling down at him. Harry offered him a small smile and Malfoy lent down, kissing his forehead softly .

“Yup. We’re two weeks today,” He said, still smiling, but Harry noticed his smile didn’t reach his eyes.

‘Fake,’ He thought, ‘It’s all fake.’

This fake relationship was not helping his big fat crush. Not one bit. 

“Aw, that’s so cute,” Parkinson said.

“Yeah, congrats you two,” Nott said, nudging Harry, who was sat next to him.

“Thanks guys,” Malfoy said, hugging Harry closer to him. Harry took his chance and snuggled up to Malfoy. It wasn’t as if he would get another chance. He could feel Malfoy stiffen, so h e backed off slightly, but not too much as it would seem suspicious. They were ‘dating’ after all. The others started talking about a new item in  Borgin and Burks, and Harry didn’t know what it was , so he went back to his book and continued reading. No-one bothered him, apart from Malfoy, who would stroke his arm or his hair or kiss his forehead every now and again in a  boyfriendly manner. Time seemed to fly by, for it was like only five minutes had passed when Malfoy nudged his arm, telling him that it was time to go .

“Same time next week?”  Zabini said, throwing his arm around Parkinson’s shoulders as they all trooped out of the pub.

“Yes. And Draco and Potter can come too since they are now dating,” Nott said, grinning at Malfoy and Harry, who both rolled their eyes and Malfoy grinned.

“Cheers guys!”

~~   
And so, every Saturday, Harry and Malfoy would meet Parkinson, Zabini, Nott and Greengrass at the Three Broomsticks for a drink and a chat. At first, Harry wouldn’t say anything, he would just read his book. But, as they met more, he started to engage in their conversations and talk with them. He got more friendly with them and enjoyed their meet ups more and more. It was amazing, and Malfoy was so cool about it. He was such a supportive person and was also a really good actor, as he could act being in love with Harry very well, that Harry sometimes believed it was a real relationship.

~~

“So, who’s going to the ball?”

Next Friday night, McGonagall had decided to host a ball for all the seventh and eighth years, and the usual six friends were sat around their usual table in the Three Broomsticks discussi ng it.

“We are,” Not said, hugging Greengrass.

“We are,” Parkinson said, linking her hand with Zabini.

“Are you two?” Greengrass said, looking towards Malfoy and Harry.

“We-” Harry started, but Malfoy cut him off.

“We’re going,” He said, throwing his arm around Harry’s waist and kissing his head.

“Cool!”  Zabini said, “Considering this is our last ball at Hogwarts all of us should go.”

“When is the ball?” Harry asked, leaning into Malfoy, who didn’t stiffen up this time.

“This Friday. Last day of term,” Parkinson said casually.

“Oh, hell. Last day of term,” Greengrass said, “I can’t  believe our time at Hogwarts is nearly over.”

“Only one more week,” Nott said.

“We’ve spent so long here,”  Zabini said.

“It’s  gunna feel weird leaving,” Harry mumbled.

“Well... Way to go out with a bang at the ball, huh?” Malfoy grinned, tightening  his grip on Harry.

“ Definitely . See you in class?”

“See you in class.”

~~

“You look amazing,” Malfoy said, smiling at Harry as he came down the Grand Staircase.

“Thanks. You too!” Harry smiled as Malfoy offered his arm.

“Shall we?”

“We shall,” Harry linked his arm through Malfoy’s and walke d through the door to the Great Hall. A few people who were near the door stopped and watched them walk in, making Harry blush and smile. Malfoy nodded  hastily at them, then pulled Harry  through the crowds to Parkinson,  Zabini , Nott and Greengrass, who were all standing and chatting at the drinks table.

“Draco! Potter! You two look amazing,” Parkinson said, kissing Malfoy’s cheek and smiling at Harry.

“You do as well,” Harry said.

“Come on you lot,” Nott said, “Let’s have fun.”

~~

It was so much fun. Harry had an incredible time. He spent almost all his time with Malfoy, who also looked like he was waving an awesome time. Whenever he smiled, it looked so genuine and whene ver he looked at Harry, his face seemed to light up. So, Harry thought he could do it, and he thought Malfoy would say yes. He trusted Malfoy to say yes.

“Hey, Draco,” He whispered in Malfoy’s ear, “Can... Can you come outside a sec? I wanna talk to you.”

Malfoy looked curiously at him, but followed him outside to a secluded area in the courtyard. Harry sat  down on the wall and smiled up at Malfoy, patting the seat next to him.

“What’s up?” Malfoy asked, sitting down.

“I... Well... I... I know this whole thing has been fake... And I guess... I have really loved this. And... And I have  kinda ... I’ve fallen for you. Big time and I... I...” Harry trailed off and looked over at Malfoy, who was looking shocked, and was also sitting quite close.

“Harry, you... You...”

“I love you,” harry said, and he gathered every ounce of his Gryffindor courage, lent forwards and kissed Malfoy’s lips. It was soft, tender, and lasted all of about three seconds before Malfoy bought up his hand a nd slapped Harry’s cheek hard, the ring he was always wearing caught Harry’s chin and cut it slightly.

“Ow!” Harry said, rubbing his cheek, tears stinging at the corner of his eyes.

“Potter... WHAT THE HELL?” Malfoy yelled, rubbing his mouth, his face a picture of disgust.

“I... Sorry I thought...”

“Well you thought wrong. I’m not... I... I don’t like you!”

“But... You looked like you were having such an amazing time tonight with me and you looked so happy when you  looked at me and I just thought that you felt... Like you...” A tear fell down Harry’s face, “You-you were acting like you really loved me.”

“Because I was pretending to be your boyfriend. See the key word there? PRETENDING! It was all fake. I never loved you and I never will! What the hell!”

“I’m so sorry,” Harry whispered, tears dripping down his face. How could he have been so stupid? Of course, Malfoy would never love him. He shouldn’t have trusted him.

“Merlin,” Malfoy spat, “I should never have done this. It was a  big mistake. I’m so glad-”

“You’re so glad what, Malfoy?” Harry shouted, standing up, “You’re glad you played me? You’re glad you’re an arse? Why in hell did I ever agree to this .”

“I have no idea. I’m glad it’s our last day of term so I never have to see your pathetic face again,” Malfoy sneered. And with that, he left. Turned his back on the crying Gryffindor and left him. Harry  collapsed against the wall and curled into a ball, wetting his trousers with his tears. Bloody, stupid Malfoy. He should’ve known. You never trust a Malfoy.


	5. Can This Be Real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and Remus both have a common problem. So they decide to solve it. There is only one issue because of this... They both want it to be real. But can they admit it to the other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @/theloudgryffindor on instagram! I hope you liked this one :)

It was cold. Very cold. And the whole of the Gryffindor house knew it was cold as Remus Lupin, aka the boy who NEVER got cold, was curled on a sofa on the common room with at least two blankets wrapped around him and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

He looked so cold and unbelievably cute. Or at least one person thought he looked cute. Martha  O’Nelly . Martha had a massively obvious crush on Remus, and she kept following him around, holding his books, chatting to him, helping him. But Remus found all this attention  really annoying and although he liked Martha, he didn’t like her in the way she wanted him to. She was his friend... Acquaintance... Nothing more. He wished she would just leave him alone, but she wouldn’t.

Remus saw Martha approaching him out of the corner of his eye and he sighed, but he also saw someone else coming towards him and he would much rather talk to that person than Martha. Luckily, this person was closer than Martha was, and they got to Remus first.

“Hey Sirius,” Remus smiled at the boy and shuffled up on the sofa so Sirius could sit next to him, “You alright?”

“Yeah. I... I just need to talk to you, if that’s okay,” Sirius said, smiling and sitting down.

“Of course!” Remus said, then he noticed Sirius was shivering. Quite violently, “Are... Are  you cold?”

“No.”

“You’re shivering. You are cold. Get over here,” Remus reached out and unwrapped some of the blanket from his body and shoved it towards Sirius, who gratefully took it and snuggled up into it, relishing in the warmth. 

“ Thanks, Re,” He said, grinning lopsidedly up at the werewolf, “So, I wanted to ask-” He started, but before he could finish, Martha had reached the sofa.

“Hiya Remus! Hello Black.”

Remus sighed, “Hi Martha.”

“Um. Is it okay if I talk to you now? I’ll be quick.”

“No, not right now, sorry,” Remus said.

“Aw, come on. Please?”

“ _ No _ , Martha. I’m talking to Sirius. Maybe later?”

Martha’s shoulders dropped, “Oh. Okay. I’ll see you alter then,” She turned her back on the two marauders and walked over to her friends on the other side of the common room, looking dejected.

Remus turned back to Sirius, “Sorry. You were saying...?”

“ Er ... Yeah... So, well. It’s  kinda about O’Nelly.”

“Oh?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. I know she keeps following you around,” Sirius explained, “And I know you hate it, and... Well, I have that girl Cathy Jones, the Ravenclaw, following me around and I hate it, so I was thinking... We... We could...”

“Go one,” Remus said, having a vague idea of where Sirius was going with this and he like it. 

“We could fake date to make them think we’re a) gay and b) taken,” Sirius bit his lip and looked shyly up at Remus, who was grinning.

“Yeah, that’s a such a good idea,” He said, “Just fake dating though... Right?”

“Yup. It’s just to make them leave us alone.”

“Alright then. C’mere,” Remus put down his hot chocolate and pulled Sirius into his embrace, hissing his forehead, “We better act like we are dating then.”

Sirius blushed, “Okay,” He snuggled back into Remus’s embrace and just let himself relax.

~~

And you know what? It  actually worked . Cathy stopped following Sirius around and Martha left Remus alone. Remus and Sirius never made a public announcement about their ‘relationship’, but as this was Hogwarts, news got around  pretty quickly and soon, almost everyone was talking about how cute the couple were. Even some of the teachers were smiling over the new relationship. (Especially McGonagall and Pomfrey. They were happy for their boys.) They got a lot of support from all their friends and even from people in the school who they didn’t know. It was almost amazing.

Almost.

Because, you see... Remus had found himself wanting more. He wanted... He wanted this to be a  _ real  _ relationship. He wanted it to be real. He wanted to be able to kiss Sirius and hold him close and... And more... Merlin, where did those thoughts come from?! Anyway... He didn’t know if Sirius would want it to be real. Because, as much as Remus wanted it, a relationship was two sided and Sirius needed to want it to be real  in order for it to work. Remus wanted Sirius to want it. He needed this to be real. He needed it... But could he have it?

Was Sirius gay? Or was he doing this whole thing  _ just  _ to get Cathy to leave him alone. Merlin. Sirius probably wasn’t even gay! Of course. Why would a child from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black be gay? Granted, Sirius was... Different to his family, but he was still a Black, so he wasn’t likely to be gay. 

By this point, Remus had overthought the situation way too much and had worked himself into a state. So, it wasn’t likely that he was going to tell Sirius that he wanted a serious relationship. Well, even if he did pluck up enough courage to do so, he would never call it a ‘serious relationship’ because Sirius would most definitely make a name pun, and Remus did NOT want that. 

In the end, Remus decided to stay in the fake relationship for a couple more weeks, then break it off when it becomes too painful. Yeah. He would do that. It wasn’t as if Sirius would want this to be real. No-one wants to date a werewolf. Least of all a pureblood. Sirius would never want it... Never. That is why what Sirius did next  really surprised Remus.

It was a month and a half since their fake relationship began, and Sirius was lying on Remus’s bed in the dorm reading his herbology textbook, trying to revise for a test when Remus burst into the room, his arms filled with textbooks and parchment. Sirius looked up as he heard the door open and smiled when he saw Remus, closing his textbook and getting up to help Remus, who really was struggling to keep a hold of all his books.

“Hey Re,” Sirius said as he put some books on the floor by Remus’s bed, “You alright?”

“Yep,” Remus said, flopping down onto his bed, leaving room for Sirius, “Was that a textbook I saw you reading?”

Sirius laughed and lay down next to Remus, “Yes. I have a herbology test in a couple of days and I need to pass it.”

“Wow. Sirius Black is actually studying!”

“Oh, hush you.”

Both boys laughed and Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius – a force of habit now – and nuzzled his nose into Sirius’s hair, breathing in his familiar smell of leather and grass. Sirius snuggled into Remus and sighed. A happy sigh, but not quite relaxed. He was tense, not quite letting go. And Remus noticed this.

“Siri? Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Oh... Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You’re not.”

“I am. I’m-”

“Sirius.”

Sirius fell silent and refused to meet Remus’s gaze. Remus sighed and lifted his hand to Sirius’s chin, tilting his head upwards to look at Remus, even though he tried not  to.

“What’s wro-”

“Can this be real?” Sirius blurted out, biting his lip nervously, “Can... Can we be real?”

“Wha...”

“Can our relationship be real? Not fake anymore just... Real.”

“Sirius...” Remus trailed off, a look of disbelief on his face.

“I... I want it to be real. ‘Coz I really want to kiss you. But I also want to be yours for real. Your  _ real  _ boyfriend. Yeah, I  kinda fell for you while we’re been fake dating,” Sirius laughed nervously and tucked a stray hair behind his ear, “I like you. Hell, maybe I love you. But I want this to be real.  So. .. Can it be real? If you fell the same. Please, Remus?”

Remus was stunned into silence, his mouth hanging open, shock clear on his face. Sirius liked him. Sirius  actually  _ liked _ __ him! That was fantastic. Unfortunately, though, Remus was silent for just a moment too long, and Sirius seemed to take the silence for rejection, as he started to disentangle himself from Remus’s grip.

“Yeah... I... Sorry. I knew you wouldn’t want to. I’m so-”

But Remus interrupted him by grabbing his arm and pulling him back down and crashing their lips together. Sirius let out a small gasp but didn’t resist; he let Remus kiss him and he kissed back just as  fiercely . 

When they broke apart, they were both panting and grinning like idiots.

“So... Can we be real?” Sirius whispered.

“Yes. We definitely can,” Remus said, and he closed the gap between them once more.

Sirius hummed in approval and kissed Remus softly this time. This felt right. It felt like it was meant to be.

It felt like home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Sorry I haven't posted recently. Things are a bit busy at home so I probably won;t be updating this fic regularly. However, please feel free to leave suggestions for new oneshots in the comments! I only have 4 more prompts after this one and would like some more so yeah... If you have an idea for a oneshot, comment it! Love ya :)


	6. Winter Evenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Scorbus fluff coz why not? :)

The Slytherin common room was, for once, very warm, and Scorpius Malfoy had decided that it was the perfect conditions to curl up in an armchair near the fire and read his new book; ‘The Struggles of Being Different’ by Lucy Sycamore, a muggle. It was a very interesting book all about Lucy’s life and how she went about her day with autism.

Scorpius had just gotten to an interesting part when he felt a weight on his legs. He looked down to see Albus Potter kneeling in front of him, arms folded, resting on Scorpius’s legs, chin resting in his arms, looking up at Scorpius and smiling. Scorpius’s mouth curved upwards in a small smile and he reached out to run his hand through Albus’s windswept hair.

“Hey,” Albus said, leaning into Scorpius’s touch.

“Hi. You been flying?”

“Yep. Went over the Forbidden Forest with James then he went back to study for his N.E. W.Ts so I went on over the lake. I nearly high-fived the squid! You would’ve loved it,” Albus said, and Scorpius just rolled his eyes.

“Mmmm, yeah, no. It’s cold out there. Warm in here. ‘M not going flying.”

Albus laughed and squeezed Scorpius’s thigh, “Alright then. But one day, you  have to come flying with me. It will be  so much fun!”

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, “Fun? Are you serious?”

Albus grinned, “No. But my brother is.”

Scorpius slapped him lightly on the cheek, “I hate you.”

“Sure you do.”

They were both laughing. Scorpius looked deep into Albus’s green eyes. They were sparkling, like they always did when Albus smiled or laughed. They were beautiful, like two shining emeralds. Scorpius could get lost in those eyes for hours on end. They truly were mesmerising. He lent forwards and pressed a light kiss on Albus’s nose, before resting his forehead against Albus’s. 

“Hey,” Albus whispered, and Scorpius smiled, running his hand through Albus’s messy curls once more. 

“Nooooo, stop!” Albus said, taking Scorpius’s hand in his, “You’re just messing up my hair.”

Scorpius chuckled, “It’s already in an appalling state love. My hands won’t do anything the wind hasn’t already done.”

“Ugh,  Fiiiiiiine ,” Albus rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, hard.

“C’mere,” Scorpius pulled back and tugged on Albus’s hand, silently asking him to come up onto the armchair. It was big enough for two. Albus understood what Scorpius wanted, so he got up off the floor and squeezed himself in between Scorpius and the armchair, so Scorpius’s back was pressed against his chest.

Being the taller one in the relationship, Albus could properly curl around Scorpius and envelope him and a snuggly warm hug. He loved being taller than his boyfriend because not only could he tease Scorpius about his height, he was at the perfect place to give Scorpius forehead kisses and he could hold Scorpius if he was having a panic attack or was upset.

Now, Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius and buried his nose in the blonde hair, breathing in Scorpius’s familiar smell of books and ink. He gave Scorpius a small kiss in the crown of his head and smiled against his head. He really did love this boy. 

Scorpius shifted slightly then nestled back into Albus’s arms in a more comfortable position, sighing happily.

“Comfy there, Your Majesty?” Albus teased.

“Very. Thank you so much, my good fellow,” Scorpius said, trying to stifle a giggle.

“I am always happy to offer my services to you, Sire,” Albus said.

Scorpius tipped his head backwards onto Albus’s shoulder and once again looked up into Albus’s shockingly green eyes. Neither boy could help it and they both laughed again.

“You two are disgustingly cute,” A voice said, “You are Slytherins. Not bloody Hufflepuffs. You shouldn’t be allowed to be that cute.”

The two boys looked up to see their friend, Vanity Bunting, stood next to them, looking down at them and smiling fondly.

“Hush Vee,” Scorpius said, “We  are allowed to show our soft sides every once in a while.”

Vanity snorted, dropped her bag and collapsed into a chair next to where Albus and Scorpius were sat, “Of course. Just try not to do it too much. You may end up turning Hufflepuff. Or even worse, Gryffindor!”

Albus chucked a pillow at Vanity, “Hey! My whole family is in Gryffindor!”

“ Mmm , I know,” Vanity said, using the pillow to make herself more comfortable, “Thanks for the pillow. I was wondering when you were going to give me one.”

The three of them laughed and Scorpius pressed back into Albus, closing his eyes.

“You alright, baby?” Albus whispered in his ear.

“Yeah. ‘M a bit tired.”

“ _ You’re  _ tired? I’m the one that spent two hours flying around school this afternoon!”

“Yeah? Well I’ve been... I’ve been... Studying!”

Albus chuckled softly and kissed just under Scorpius’s ear in his sweet spot, making Scorpius shiver.

“Nope. No kissing while I’m here,” Vanity said, “It’s gross. There are  asexuals around.”

“Aw, sorry Vee. But I can’t deny my boyfriend a kiss when he’s  tired ,” Albus said.

“Yeah,” Scorpius said, opening his eyes and looking towards Vanity, “And it’s not as if he kissed me on the lips.”

Vanity wrinkled her nose, “Don’t go there. Please, Merlin, no,” She settled back into the sofa and pulled out a parchment and quill.

“That our herbology essay?” Albus asked.

“ Mmm . Could you proofread it Albus? You’re so much better at herbology than me.”

“Sure thing. Pass it over?” Albus reached out, careful not to disturb Scorpius from his position in Albus’s  lap and took Vanity’s essay and quill off her to read it through.

“Cheers, Potter,” Vanity grinned, and Albus rolled his eyes.

Scorpius sighed again and closed his eyes. He was happy. And comfy. Very comfy. Maybe he could just stay here for a bit. He didn’t feel like moving anyway. He heard Vanity laugh.

“You happy there, Scorpius?”

“Yup. Very. Now shush.”

“Absolutely Your Highness.”

Albus chuckled so Scorpius reached out and tugged his hair.

“Hey!”

“Straw is cheaper,” He mumbled, and Albus laughed.

“My dad says that a lot. How do you know it? It’s a muggle saying.”

“My dad likes muggles and he heard them say it. Well, and he spends more time with Hermione now and I expect she says it sometimes, so I just got it off him.”

Albus laughed again and kissed Scorpius’s head again. Scorpius smiled. This was very homey. Warm, happy and comfy.

He could finish his book another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kzhdfgoyidagbf my heart has had an over load on fluff i loved writing this.   
> also this was my first time writing scorbus so... how was it? if you could comment your thoughts that would be cool coz i dunno if i should write scorbus again haha.  
> OH AND please drop prompts for what you want me to write coz i only have 3 more prompts after this one! Love ya :)


	7. You're My World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene has a surprise planned for the love of her life. Let's hope Dorcas likes it.

“Come on D!” Marlene tugged Dorcas’s hand and pulled her along the path behind Hagrid’s hut.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Dorcas said, almost tripping over a tree root as Marlene dragged her along, “Where are we going?”

“I can’t tell you,” Marlene sang, grinning cheekily at Dorcas.

“Ugh. Whyyyyyyy?”

“’Coz it’s a secret. A surprise.”

“It  better be a good surprise. I have a charms test to revise for.”

Marlene abruptly stopped walking and spun around, giving Dorcas a hard kiss on the lips. When she broke away, she grinned at Dorcas.

“Will you be quiet now? ‘Coz otherwise I might not show you this. And that would be such a shame, since Mary, Alice, Lily and I spent ages getting this right and making it all perfect for you.  Honestly , it took us so long to set everything up.”

“I... Okay. I’ll be quiet,” Dorcas smiled shyly at her girlfriend, “How perfect is it?”

“Well, I think it’s perfect, perfect, but I guess you will be the judge of it,” Marlene smiled hard and hugged Dorcas close, burying her nose in Dorcas’s frizzy hair, “You are going to love it.”

Dorcas smiled as Marlene pulled away and followed her down several paths hidden by trees and bushes. They walked for a further five minutes, before Marlene stopped and placed her hands over Dorcas’s eyes.

“Hey- Marls!” Dorcas cried out, trying to pry the hands away from her eyes.

“Stop,” Marlene said softly, “I want this to be a proper surprise. We’re almost there. So, let me cover your eyes?”

“Kinky bastard,” Dorcas mumbled, and Marlene laughed, kicking her leg lightly.

“Shush you. I’m only kinky in the bedroom.”

Dorcas let out a startled giggle and reached out to tug on Marlene’s hair.

“Now who’s the kinky bastard,” Marlene said, laughing, “So, can I keep my hands over your eyes?”

Dorcas giggled again, “Sure thing love,” She allowed Marlene’s hands to stay on her eyes and carefully stepped forwards, letting Marlene direct her down the final few meters of path.

“Okay,” Marlene said, “I’m  gunna take my hands off your eyes but you keep them closed until I say so, alright?”

“Okay,” Dorcas said, keeping her eyes firmly closed as Marlene’s hands left her face. She heard Marlene walk away from her, then some rustling. Then, she heard Marlene call out.

“Okay love. You can open your eyes.”

Opening her eyes, Dorcas gasped and looked all around her. There, before her, sat Marlene on a fluffy grey picnic rug, a few bits of food beside her, lights littered around them on bushes and in trees and two wine glasses with a bottle of fairy wine in a cooler next to them. 

“Oh,” Dorcas breathed, a look of awe on her face, “Marls, this...”

“Is it alright?” Marlene asked, biting her lip.

“It’s... It’s bloody perfect,” Dorcas walked towards Marlene and planted a firm kiss on her lips, sitting down next to her. Marlene breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arm around Dorcas’s shoulders.

“I’m so glad you like it,” She whispered, “Worth not revising tonight?”

“Definitely,” Dorcas replied, grinning. 

Marlene then reached out to grab some food, “Fancy some supper?”

Dorcas laughed lightly and accepted the food, a sausage roll, taking a big bite. She leant back against Marlene and smiled. She was exactly where she wanted to be; In the arms of her lover, out at dusk, eating their supper and watching the sun set. It really was perfect.

She sighed happily and closed her eyes, dropping her head back onto Marlene’s shoulder. Marlene’s arm tightened around her.

“You okay?” She whispered into Dorcas’s ear.

To answer Dorcas opened her eyes and looked up at Marlene, whose face was framed by a halo of lights in the trees above them. She smiled and lifted her hand to Marlene’s face, brushing her thumb across her cheek. She then cupped the back of Marlene’s neck and bought her head down, pressing their mouths together softly.

When they separated, they both smiled and Marlene dropped a kiss to Dorcas’s forehead, before reaching out for the wine and glasses.

“Want a drink?” She said, holding a glass out to Dorcas, who took it and sat up properly, facing her lover. She held her glass out and Marlene poured some fairy wine into it, then into her own. They both raised their glasses and took a small sip out of them, their eye contact never wavering.

The sun had set, and the darkness had settled down for the night, the only brightness coming from all the lights around the two Gryffindors. After a while, a star flew across the sky, then another, and another. The two girls finished their wine then laid back on the rug, chatting, laughing and watching the stars. 

“This is beautiful,” Dorcas mused, turning to look at Marlene, “I can’t believe you went to all this trouble just for me.”

Marlene propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at Dorcas, “I would do anything for you,” She said.

Dorcas’s eyes glistened with tears and she reached up to run her hand through Marlene’s hair, “But... Why?” She whispered.

“Because you’re my world,” Marlene replied, stating it as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

That was all Dorcas needed to hear, for she then wrapped both her arms around the blonde-haired girl and pulled her downwards for another kiss. This one was not soft, tender and loving, like the last. It was passionate and heated as both girls tried to express their love through the kiss.

They parted after a while and there were tears dripping down Dorcas’s cheeks. Happy tears. She smiled, for at that moment, she was happier than she had ever been while she had been at Hogwarts.

“And you are mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bada bing bada boom here's the dorlene you have all been waiting for. I have a few more prompts after this one and you are GOING TO LOVE ALL OF THEM SO MUCH (I hope anyway...) HAHAHHAH SO  
> Yeah I know I liusdbgriusdhrgupliujbsepuirg  
> Sorry  
> Okay, chill.   
> See you next chapter!


	8. The Fourth Marauder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts has gained four new ghosts. So, will the Marauders gain a new member?
> 
> *The summary is shit but the story is good I promise!!*

When Fred woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was at Hogwarts in McGonagall’s old transfiguration classroom. And it was intact. This made Fred extremely confused, as the last thing he remembered was the battle and running at Percy then an explosion and... And a wall falling on him. He panicked and looked down at himself. He was transparent.

“No...” He whispered, holding his hands up in front of his face, “No, no, no.”

He ran- or rather floated across the classroom towards the door and when he reached to grab the handle, his hand fell straight through it, confirming his suspicions.

“I... I’m a... I’m a ghost,” He said, stunned, “Oh, Merlin.”

He stayed floating in the classroom for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before shaking his head and deciding to venture out into the school to see what was going on. The corridors were silent, apart from the occasional remark from a portrait or an owl or bat flying around or other ghosts having conversations. Fred kept to the shadows, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He didn’t want news to get round that he was a Hogwarts ghost. Not yet, anyway.

When he reached the Great Hall, he heard lots of talking and noise coming from inside, so he decided to see what was happening. Looking discretely inside, he saw the entire student body, admittedly a lot depleted, sat at their house tables, an extra table at the back and the teachers up at the head table, McGonagall sat in the headmaster’s chair. Everyone was feasting and chatting.

“Huh,” Fred mused, “The new year has begun.”

He wondered why there was an extra table at the back, until he looked closer and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the middle of the table, surrounded by their friends. And... Was that Malfoy sat at the very end? Fred  smirked; he would be able to have some fun with Malfoy.

“They have made an eighth year,” He whispered, smiling. He would get to spend some time with the Golden lot after all. And, of course, prank a certain ferret. After a moment, he slipped away from the Hall, wanting to look around the castle some more. He wanted to see what changes had happened after the battle; which classrooms were out of use? Where there any new ones? Was part of the castle still in ruins?

As he passed the Gryffindor tower, he heard some laughing; deep, booming laughter coming from around the corner, so he decided to check it out. Creeping through the halls and around the corner revealed three ghosts huddled together. They all looked around 21 and they had their backs to Fred. 

The young ghost was curious. Who were these ghosts and why didn’t he recognise them? He wanted to know who they were. Cautiously, he took a few more steps  towards the other ghosts, and he realised that he thought he recognised two of them. They looked like people he knew.

“Hello!” He called, moving into the light and closer to the ghosts, who all turned around to see who had interrupted their  conversation. One of them (one of the two Fred thought he recognised) stood still and gaped, but the other two smiled. One of those two looked a lot like Harry. This one smiled and said,

“Hello. Who are you?”

“I’m Fred Weasley,” Fred said, “Ghost of the war. Who are you? You look a lot like my friend.”

“I’m James, James Potter,” James grinned.

“Ah. I thought you would be a Potter,” Fred smiled, “You look like Harry. Except his eyes. He-”

“He has his mother's eyes,” One of the other ghosts said. This one had long black hair and seemed to be wearing a leather jacket, “Many people tell him that. I’m Sirius Black,” Sirius bowed  deeply, and Fred’s mouth dropped open.

“But... You... You’re a murderer!”

“I’m not, actually. I was set up and I’m innocent,” Sirius looked up and smiled, “All of the things you’ve heard about me are lies.”

Fred smirked, “So... You weren’t the  school's biggest heartthrob when you were here?”

“Alright, that one’s true. Although my heart only belonged to one person,” Sirius shot a small glance at the unnamed ghost, who looked away, “But I am innocent.”

“I think I overheard Harry talking to Ron and Hermione about you once. He claimed you were innocent, but I never believed him. I do now, though. Sorry for not  believing it earlier,” Fred turned to the last ghost, “I think I recognise you.”

“Yes, I thought you might,” This ghost said, smiling ruefully, “I believe you called me... What was it...  Wolfy McWerewolf?”

“Remus!” Fred started, “I... I didn’t  actually know you overheard that conversation. I thought it was just me and George. Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Remus said.

“Anyway, how come you and Sirius look younger? I thought you stayed your age when you died.”

“So did we,” Sirius said.

“When we died, Death gave us back our youth and we went back to being 21, same age as James here,” Remus explained.

“I don’t really understand it,” Sirius laughed, “All I’m glad is that I don’t look like and old man while fooling around with these two.”

The other three laughed.

“Fooling around?” Fred asked, wondering what Sirius could mean. He saw the  others eyes flash with a mischievous glint and he became even more curious. 

“Yes, fooling around,” Remus smirked.

“You know. Causing mayhem, discovering secret passageways,” James said.

“Bothering teachers, creating magical maps,” Sirius said, and all three were looking at Fred, grinning.

Fred’s eyes widened, “Maps... You aren’t...”

“Fred Weasley, meet Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs!” James  exclaimed , pointing at Remus, then Sirius, then himself. 

“You... You are the Marauders!” Fred yelled, “Merlin. George is  gunna be so  jealous . We owe you guys a lot.”

“We’re just glad you could use our map,” Remus said.

“Thank you for giving it to Harry though. I was glad he could have it,” James said quietly, laying a hand on Fred’s shoulder.

“You’re very welcome. But, um... What happened to  Wormtail ?”

Sirius scowled, “Two words, Peter Pettigrew.”

“Ah,” Fred murmured in understanding. That traitorous rat bastard.

“Anyways!” James rubbed his hands together, “I think, Mr. Weasley, that after everything you have done, you deserve a new title. What do you think, Moony, Padfoot?”

Sirius grinned, “I definitely agree. This one has earned it.”

“He definitely has,” Remus agreed, “I think so too.”

“Right! Fred Weasley, we now welcome you as our fourth marauder!”

“Oh my gosh!” Fred exclaimed, a massive grin on his face, “Thank you so much!”

“Excellent!” Remus said, “Now,  let's go cause some mischief.”

~~

Minerva McGonagall was a busy woman, and being a busy woman also made her a tired woman. A very tired woman. And when she was tired, she was grumpy. So, as she walked down the east wing and heard a loud bang coming from inside one of the classrooms, she groaned. Her day had been long  enough, and she didn’t need to deal with Peeves right now.

“PEEVES!” She screamed, throwing the door open, ready to murder the poor poltergeist. However, when she entered the classroom, she did not see Peeves doing something destructive, like she expected. Instead, she saw three, very familiar faces, two grinning widely, one smiling sheepishly, looking a little guilty. She stopped short when she saw those boys. Her boys. The Marauders. She didn’t know what to say to them. 

When she recovered from her initial shock, she realised that she was in trouble. These were the marauders. The boys who caused immense amounts of trouble when they were younger. And now they were ghosts. This meant that Minerva had to give them a stern talking too, setting down some ground rules.

“Merlin. You three. What on earth-” She started, but before she could get any further, a smaller ghost stepped out from behind the other three.

“Hi Professor,” Fred said, smiling shyly.

“Fred,” She said, faintly.

“He’s our new marauder,” James grinned.

“He’s such a good mischief manager,” Sirius explained.

“Hello Minerva,” Remus said, softly, “We needed a fourth man,” He shrugged and smiled at Minerva.

“You better be prepared Minnie,” Sirius said.

“The Marauders are back! New and improved!” James threw his arms out wide,  accidentally hitting Sirius, who whacked him back. 

A smile made its way onto Minerva’s features, “Oh, don’t you worry. We are totally prepared. I’ll just leave you be. Try not to burn the school down.”

“Thank you, Minnie, my love,” James and Sirius yelled.

“Thank you, Minerva,” Remus said, giving her a genuine smile. Minerva smiled at her boys and their newest member. Yes, they were back, and they were most likely going to do more obscene pranks, but they were happy. And if they were happy, then she was happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop de doo! Some cuteness I hope your heart smiled as much as mine did when I wrote this. OKAY THE NEXT TWO ARE REALLY CUTE THEY WILL BE AMAZING I PROMISE!  
> honestly I got some cute prompts for the next two.


	9. A New Lupin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is finally leaving the Dursleys and this time, he has a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @/thatdreamygryffindor and their followers on instagram! hope you enjoy it! :))

Remus watched Harry closely after Sirius’s death. Well, as closely as possible. He got the Order members who were watching Harry to report back to him on how Harry was doing. And the results were not good. 

The boy had retreated into his shell and was not responding to anything. But that wasn’t hard for him, seeing as he was at the Dursleys and they barely paid any attention to him. Harry would just sit at the desk by the window in his room and look out into the street, watching, but not really seeing. Just doing nothing except let his thoughts run wild in his mind. He would also flick through the photo album of his parents and talk to Hedwig, but nothing else. He barely even ate. 

Remus became more and more concerned about the boy as the summer wore on, hearing about how Harry was not doing well at all. All Remus wanted to do was whisk harry away from that house and take care of him. And once that idea arrived in his head, it was hard to get rid of. So, he went to talk to Tonks. 

~~ 

“Hey, Dora,” Remus said, “Can... Can I talk to you for a second?” 

Tonks looked up from her Auror paperwork and smiled at softly at Remus, “Sure thing. Sit down. Are you okay? You feeling alright?” 

“Yeah I’m... I’m getting by,” Remus said quietly, sitting down next to Tonks, resting his left hand on the table, “It’s hard, but I’m getting by.” 

“You’re doing amazing love,” Tonks said, reaching out and placing her hand atop Remus’s, “Now, what did you want to talk to me about?” 

“It’s Harry.” 

Tonks smiled softly and lent her chin on her other hand, silently asking Remus to go on, which he did. 

“Well, the Order members who are watching him are telling me that he is doing really badly, especially with Sirius’s death and,” Remus’s voice cracked when he mentioned Sirius and Tonks squeezed his hand tighter, “And with the way the Dursleys are treating him. So, I was wondering... Well, I want to take Harry away from them and look after him as... As a son. As _our_ son...” Remus trailed off and looked over at Tonks, who was biting her lip. 

“I think that is an amazing idea,” Tonks said, “But-” 

Remus sighed, “I knew there would be a but,” He muttered. 

“Hey, Remus no. I’m just worried. I overheard Dumbledore say that Lily’s protection magic works when he’s at the Dursleys. I don’t think it will work of we take him away. Plus, I don’t think Dumbledore will approve.” 

“Oh for,” Remus groaned and rubbed his right hand over his face, “To hell with what Albus thinks! The Dursleys are abusive and Harry is not okay there. Albus _knowingly_ put that boy into an abusive household, into a household of muggles where they _despise_ magic when _I_ could have taken him in! Harry needs a loving family to care for him. And we can provide him with that! 

“As for the magic, we are living here, Dora, in _Grimmauld_ _Place,_ unplottable, secure and probably the, I don’t know... The third most protected building in the whole of Wizarding Britain. After Gringotts and Hogwarts, obviously. C’mon Dora... Please?” 

Tonks put her other hand on Remus’s and bought it up to her lips, kissing his knuckles. 

“I think,” She said, “That we should go and get some adoption papers then.” 

Remus looked up at her, tears in his eyes and puller her into his chest, hugging her tightly. 

“Thank you, Dora,” He whispered, pressing a kiss to her short, purple hair. 

“Come on then We have a boy to rescue!” 

~~ 

_*Knock, knock*_

“Oh... WHO IS IT?” 

Remus and Tonks started at the angry voice coming from inside No.4 Privet Drive, and shared a worried glance, concerned about Harry. The door then banged open and an overweight, slightly bald man stood before them, glaring. 

“Erm, hello,” Tonks said, “Is this the Dursley Residence?” She had gone into Auror mode, Remus could tell. 

The man nodded warily, “Yes, it is. Who are you and what do you want?” 

“I am Remus Lupin, and this is my partner, Nymphadora Tonks, and we would like to talk to you, your wife and your nephew, Harry Potter,” Remus said, shifting the bag containing his wand and the adoption papers further up his shoulder. 

This man, who was most likely Vernon Dursley, glowered at the two of them, and at Tonks’s hair, “You’re _his kind_ , aren’t you? What do you want with him?” 

“Remus just said that we want to talk to the three of you,” Tonks said, “If that’s alright, Mr. Dursley.” 

“Oh, fine then,” Vernon grumbled, “Come in. Petunia! Some people here to see our nephew. Living room is in there.” 

Remus and Tonks went into the living room and sat next to each other on one of the couches. An overweight child was sat in an armchair, watching television and hadn’t noticed the two new people come in. 

“BOY!” Vernon shouted up the stairs, “BOY! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” 

There was a short silence, then the sound of skin meeting skin, and Tonks took Remus’s hand, horrified. Vernon walked into the room then, followed by Petunia and a small boy, with massive eye bags, messy black hair, bloodshot eyes, clothes that were hanging off him and a red cheek. So, Vernon had slapped him before he came in. Harry Potter. Tonks and Remus only just refrained from gasping when they saw him. 

“Dudley, darling,” Petunia said, “Could you possibly go and watch the telly in your room? We need to talk to these people about your cousin.” 

The fat boy, Dudley, looked up from what he was watching and his eyes went wide when he saw Remus and Tonks, but he obeyed his mother and left the room, shoving Harry as he left and stomped up the stairs. Petunia and Vernon sat on the sofa opposite the couple and Harry stayed by the door, leaning against the wall and looking at the floor. He hadn’t seen Remus or Tonks. 

“Harry,” Remus said, making the boy look up, “It’s good to see you.” 

Harry’s eyes glistened with tears,” Remus, Tonks. I-it's good to see you two,” He looked like he wanted to rush forwards and hug them, but he stole a glance at his aunt and uncle and decided against it, “What are you doing here?” 

“They said they wanted to talk to us three,” Vernon said, somehow managing to sound polite, somehow. 

“Yes, that’s right,” Tonks said, beaming, “Remus and I are having a child.” 

“Oh... That’s... That’s gr-” 

Remus had gotten out the adoption papers, and now, he slammed them down onto the coffee table in front of him, interrupting Harry. 

“It’s you” He said, “Sign here.” 

Harry blinked owlishly, reminding Remus of James when he was confused, then a massive grin spread across his face. 

“Really? You... Really!” 

“What?” Vernon spluttered, losing his polite mask, “no! You have no connection to the boy. You can’t do this.” 

“Actually, we can,” Tonks said, “Remus here is the best friend of both Harry’s father and godfather, both of whom you know have sadly passed, and Remus should’ve been the one to take Harry in when James and Lily died. And I thought you didn’t want him around. I thought you despised the poor boy. What do you call him? Oh, yeah. Freak boy, weirdo, waste of space, useless, I could go on. You are abusing him, and he is clearly unhappy here. HE IS GREIVING, AND YOU DON’T BLOODY CARE!” 

“Dora,” Remus said, seeing how Harry was flinching and wincing in the corner. He needed to calm Tonks down, “Please calm down,” But Tonks ignored him. 

“You don’t want him around, it’s clear,” Tonks continued, her hair turning red, showing her anger, and the muggles were staring at her, eyes wide, “But we, Remus and I, do. We can offer him a safe, secure home where he is happy and a family that loves him. So, unless you want the ‘insufferable little brat’ to stick around until he seventeen, then sign the bloody paper.” 

Silence followed Tonks’s outburst. Vernon was red, Harry scared, Remus worried, and Petunia shocked. Harry was trembling and looking between Tonks and his aunt and uncle warily. No-one spoke, until Petunia cleared her throat and picked up a pen. 

“I will sign. It is no secret that we do not want him around, so I will sign, if it gets him away from us,” The woman said, signing the papers, while everyone else watched her. 

“Petunia?” Vernon asked, confused. 

“Vernon, they will take him away from us and we won’t have to deal with him or any of his kind again. Just sign,” She passed the pen to her husband, who begrudgingly took it and signed. 

At that moment, Dudley burst into the room, “What’s happening, move freak,” He shoved Harry out of the way and the young wizard sprawled onto the floor, “I heard shouting.” 

“These people are taking your cousin away. We won’t have to deal with him again,” petunia said shortly, facing her son. 

“Aw, wicked!” Dudley said, looking at Tonks and Remus, then at Harry, who was picking himself off the floor, “We’re finally rid of you! Don’t come back. Ever,” And with that, Dudley kicked Harry again and left the room, going back upstairs. 

Remus sighed, “Come, Harry. You sign now,” He held the pen out to the boy and smiled gently, encouraging him to come forwards and sign. Harry shuffled forwards slightly and took the pen off Remus, signing the paper. Once he had done, Remus then Tonks signed, and Remus placed the papers in his bag. 

“There,” He said, “It is done.” 

Harry then walked over to Remus, tears dripping down his face and hugged the man tightly, pressing his face into Remus’s shoulder. 

Tonks smiled and rubbed Harry’s back, kissing his head, “I’ll go and grab your stuff. Up the stairs and it’s the first door on the left, yeah?” 

“Yes,” Vernon said gruffly, and Tonks disappeared out of the room to gather Harry’s things. 

“Harry, just one thing,” petunia said when Harry was no longer holding Remus in a death grip and was instead sat next to him, curled into his side, “Please tell us when the war is over.” 

Harry nodded, understanding that Petunia needed some closure, “Thank you,” He whispered. 

They all heard screaming coming from above, and then Tonks ran into the room, laughing with Harry’s trunk in hand. 

“Harry! I turned into a pig and went into your fat cousin’s room,” Tonks said, doubled up with laughter, “Oh, Merlin you should’ve seen his face. It was amazing!” 

“DAD!” Dudley screamed, pushing past Tonks, “MUM SHE... SHE-” 

“We know, Dudley,” Petunia said, hugging her son. 

“I think,” Vernon said, through gritted teeth, “That you should leave now.” 

“Yes, I agree,” Remus said, “Come on. We need to drop this stuff off at the Ministry. Then we can go home.” 

“Goodbye, Harry,” Petunia said, “Tell me when the war is over, otherwise, do not come back.” 

“Goodbye, Boy,” Vernon spat. 

“Later, f-freak,” Dudley said, trying t sound triumphant, but he was still shaken from when a pig burst into his room. 

“Goodbye,” Harry said, following Remus and Tonks out of the house, and the two wizards shouted their own goodbyes. When the three were hidden, Remus took Harry and Side-Along Apparated him to the Ministry, Tonks following close behind with Harry’s trunk. They handed in the papers and completed all the legal documents, and some extra, since Remus was a werewolf, but after an hour and a half, they all Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. 

“Welcome home, Harry,” Tonks said, hugging the boy as soon as they entered the kitchen of the old house. 

“You’re safe. We love you,” Remus said, joining the hug. 

Harry couldn’t speak. There were too many emotions threatening to overwhelm him. He was safe, happy and he felt loved. For the first time since Sirius’s death, he felt happy and loved. 

Harry had a family now. And he wasn’t planning on letting this one go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GVIUATVIOBDFOIBVS MY HEART! Okay i loved this so much and i have one more prompt left whoch you guys will hopefully like! I hope you enjoyed this one!!!


End file.
